


Good And Proper

by bloodsoakedleather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest, myjohnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as John hated Mycroft bloody Holmes, he couldn’t deny that the man was really quite attractive in a strange, snooty kind of a way and that the idea of being worked over good and proper by both Holmes brothers at the same time was actually a huge turn on.  So when Sherlock surprised him one night with the suggestion that they invite his brother into their bed, a one time only deal to add a little spice, John agreed embarrassingly quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good And Proper

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters (more's the pity) and this is just for fun. Kinky and perverted fun. Enjoy.

As much as John hated Mycroft bloody Holmes, he couldn’t deny that the man was really quite attractive in a strange, snooty kind of a way and that the idea of being worked over good and proper by both Holmes brothers at the same time was actually a huge turn on. So when Sherlock surprised him one night with the suggestion that they invite his brother into their bed, a one time only deal to add a little spice, John agreed embarrassingly quickly.

Then almost as quickly, John had backtracked because Sherlock and Mycroft and brothers and threesomes and had Sherlock deduced that to some degree he’d been lusting after Mycroft for a little while? Of course he had, he was Sherlock bloody Holmes for Christ sake, nothing got past him. God, embarrassing wasn’t the word, terrifying was more like it because Sherlock and Mycroft and brothers and what if… what if? So many what if?’s.

Sherlock being Sherlock, had deduced John’s oncoming panic attack and the reasons for it even before John himself and had assured him that he wouldn’t have made the suggestion if he wasn’t completely certain that both he and Mycroft would enjoy it just as much as John and that it was just sex and it absolutely would not have any ramifications whatsoever on their relationship which was after all based on mutual respect and unconditional love.

All this lead John to suspect that the brothers may actually have some experience in this area and that thought was simultaneously disturbing and arousing, though leaning considerably more to arousing. Doubts laid to rest by his lover’s reassurances and feeling safe and relaxed, John reaffirmed his agreement and that was that.  
___________________________________________________

Sitting astride Sherlock’s hips and staring down at Mycroft who was settled comfortably between his brothers legs, sucking enthusiastically and with a not unsurprising degree of skill, on his hard and aching prick while he bounced franticly on Sherlock’s equally hard prick, John was on the very brink of orgasm. The dual sensation of having Sherlock’s cock in his arse and Mycroft’s mouth on his cock was almost more than he could stand, in the best kind of way of course. The pleasure was immense, intense and utterly overwhelming. He’d tried to hold back his climax, not wanting this to be over too soon and he’d managed to do so quite admirably he thought until now but it was only going to take a few more thrusts of Sherlock’s cock or a few more swipes of Mycroft’s tongue and the older Holmes brother was going to find himself with a mouthful of hot cum. The thought made John whimper and squirm, torn between sinking down deeper onto Sherlock’s stiff prick or pushing up until the head of his own cock was pressing against the back of Mycroft’s throat.

He almost cried when Mycroft pulled back and his cock slipped from the wet heat of his mouth. Then Sherlock sunk his fingertips into his hips, holding him firmly until the bouncing stilled and he most definitely did swear. 

“Shitfuckarse! Don’t st… Fuckfuckfuck. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Sherlock, the smug bastard, chuckled behind him.

“You sense it too brother.” It was an observation, not a question.

Mycroft, the even smugger bastard, looked up at John, licked his lips and returned the chuckle.

“Of course. One would have to be spectacularly unobservant not to.”

“He’s breathtakingly beautiful when he cums.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.”

Caught between them, helpless and impaled and so very close it was painful, John wondered how the fuck the two men were even able to carry on an actual conversation when he himself could barely breath and only just about think, then he remembered they were Holmes’ and there would never be a time when they weren’t able.

“Please.” He whined. “Please.” Mycroft seemed to take pity on him as he leaned forward once again to lick a long, wet stripe from base to tip of John‘s leaking cock. John tipped his head back and moaned loudly, glad to get this threesome back on track, but it seemed that pity was not on Mycroft’s mind after all.

“He tastes divine brother dear, but though the idea of continuing to suck him off until he cums in mouth does hold some considerable appeal, I must confess it seems rather a shame to waste my one and only chance to see him in the throes of orgasm on something as mundane as a blow job.”

John shuddered. A sudden and unexpected surge of arousal, above and beyond that which he already felt, rocked his body upon hearing the usually so eloquent and prim Mycroft Holmes saying filthy things like sucking off, cum and blowjob.

“You want to fuck him.” Again it was an observation rather than a question.

“If I may.”

Sherlock’s hands slid off his hips and up his chest, tightening around him and pulling him down until they were pressed chest to back.

“Well?” Sherlock asked, pausing a moment to lick and nip at John’s ear lobe before continuing. “May he fuck you? It’s okay to say no if you…”

“Yes.” John hissed. “Yes he can fuck me. Oh God, I want him to fuck me.”

Over his shoulder the Holmes brothers shared a look, a knowing smirk. Sherlock chuckled again.

“I knew you would.” He murmured. “How do you want him John? How do you want my brother to fuck you?”

“I…” Already lust addled and now suddenly tongue tied too, it took a moment for John to gather his wits about him enough that he could articulate what he wanted. “I want to ride him. Let me ride him.” He panted. Behind him and beneath him Sherlock groaned and rocked his hips, thrusting his cock deep into John’s body one more time before helping him off.

“Take my place brother.” He said, shuffling to one side. Mycroft hopped onto the bed and lay down on his back, his stiff prick standing upright from a nest of ginger curls. John eyed it wantonly. “Ready John?” Sherlock asked. John nodded eagerly. “Go ahead then.”

John scrambled to take his position astride Mycroft’s narrow hips, wriggling his own slightly broader hips until he could feel the other man’s cock nestled between his arse cheeks. He bit his lip and slowly lifted himself up. Sherlock reached between them and took his brother’s cock in his hand, angling it just right so that the head was nudging against John’s already well fucked hole. Slowly John sank down on the waiting prick gasping when he finally bottomed out. The brothers were similar in size, Mycroft not quite as thick as Sherlock but slightly longer. Mycroft gave him a few moments to adjust before he began to rock up into him.

The resulting moan was wanton and utterly, indecently sexy.

“Oh, oh f, fuck that… f, feels so…”

“Good?” Sherlock murmured, nipping at his ear lobe again.

John nodded.

“So fucking good.”

Sherlock glanced down at his brother from over John’s shoulder.

“How does he feel brother?”

“Incredible.” Mycroft dug his fingers into John’s hips where Sherlock’s had been just moments earlier and thrust up, harder. “Still so very tight despite how many times he’s had your prick up his arse.” John whimpered and moaned and slammed himself down on Mycroft’s cock, his own engorged member slapping against the other man’s belly and leaving behind a smear of clear, sticky pre-cum.

“Mmmmm.” Sherlock hummed gently, trailing kisses from the curve of John’s neck to the scar on his shoulder. “Perhaps he needs loosening up a bit more.” 

Again the brothers shared a look. Mycroft seemed to know exactly what Sherlock was thinking even without him saying it out loud. He grinned.

“Splendid idea brother.”

Sherlock’s kisses trailed back over Johns shoulder and neck to his ear.

“What do you say John? Think you can take two?” He reached down and touched his fingertips to the spot where John was stretched around his brother’s cock. “Think you can handle being fucked by both of us at the same time?

“I…” John hesitated. He wasn’t at all sure he could handle that. That slow burn as his hole was stretched to accommodate one cock was delicious, it was perfect, but two? Two would surely hurt wouldn’t it? Of course it would but.. God he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. “Yeah. Fuck yeah.”

As Mycroft slowed his thrusts Sherlock grabbed for the lube, pouring a more than generous amount into his hand, spreading it about and making sure his fingers were well coated but keeping a little back. He slathered the remainder over the exposed portion of his brother’s prick and when Mycroft pushed back into John’s body, Sherlock slipped a finger in beside him.

John moaned loudly. The cock and the finger together were no bigger than some of the toys he and Sherlock played with and though it was a little uncomfortable at first it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

“More.” He panted. The second finger was more than uncomfortable, it stung, but again it was bearable. It was better than bearable in fact. Maybe it was psychological. Maybe it was simply his awareness of what it meant and what was to come, the taboo nature of a threesome with two brothers, of having both their cocks inside him at the same time making him feel dirty and whorish. Whatever it was, it felt amazing and that sting only added to his pleasure. More.” He panted again. “Please, now. Do it now. I want it.”

He leaned forward, chest to chest with the older brother, baring his stretched and eager arsehole even further. The fingers left him, making him whine in protest at the loss. He forced himself to be patient, listening to Sherlock breathing heavily behind him, hearing the squelching of more lube and then… Then Sherlock was slowly, carefully pressing into him. He winced in pain, the second cock being considerably bigger than a couple of fingers, and it hurt more than he’d anticipated but he still wanted this, he wanted it more than anything. He opened his mouth to beg for more but his plea was cut off with a kiss. Mycroft’s hands left his hips and rose to cup his face, fingers combing through his short blond hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss and distracting him from what was happening behind him. John lost himself in the pleasure of Mycroft’s mouth against his, the man was a bloody fantastic kisser, a talent shared by both Holmes brothers.

Once Sherlock was fully seated and they both felt his balls against their naked skin, Mycroft released John’s lips.

“Oh God. OhGodohGodohGod…”

“Are you okay?” The brothers asked in unison. John nodded emphatically.

For several long, excruciating moments the three men remained unmoving, save for the tremors that wracked each of their bodies. When at last they felt him relax between them, Sherlock and Mycroft began to simultaneously roll their hips. John cried out in pleasure.

“Please.” He rasped, pushing back as best he could, but caught between them as he was he found movement somewhat limited. “Harder. Fuck me harder.” 

And they did. They fucked him slowly at first, gradually increasing the pace, one sliding deeper as the other drew back until they found a rhythm which offered no respite and his body had no option but to surrender to the onslaught completely. It was magnificent torture. With two thick cocks stretching him, filling his arse, his prostate was an unavoidable target. Every thrust, every twitch, every little movement no matter how slight pressed or rubbed deliciously against it sending shock waves of pleasure straight to his throbbing prick which was trapped between his and Mycroft’s bellies and leaking profusely. Sherlock’s rough thrusts propelled him forward, providing much needed friction and before long he was on the edge once again. 

John moaned loudly.

“Oh God. Fuck. So good, so close. I’m so close Sherlock, please. Mycroft I… I need… pleasepleaseplease.”

The brothers moaned also, thrusting into him again, this time together.

“Yesss.” Sherlock hissed, digging his fingers into John’s hips as Mycroft pressed his palms against his shoulders and gently pushed him back so that he could see John’s face. “Cum for us John. Let us see how much you like getting fucked, how much you like having two big, hard cocks in your gorgeous arse.”

John gasped and growled and clamped down hard on the two cocks. He threw his head back and came with an almost feral roar, eyes blazing, Adam’s apple bobbing, prick spurting stream after stream of thick white cum all over the stomach and chest of the man beneath him while he shuddered and shook..

Mycroft watched intently, his gaze flicking from John’s face to his prick and then back again. It was a glorious sight. That was all it took to finish him off. He came hard with one final thrust deep inside John’s body, pulling him down into a sloppy wet kiss while his brother continued to fuck into and alongside them.

Through sheer force of will, Sherlock was able to stave off his own orgasm until after John and Mycroft had reached theirs but with the added girth of his brother’s prick filling John and making that exquisitely tight space feel even tighter there was no way he was ever going to last any longer. Sherlock followed them just moments later, his own release joining his brothers deep inside John’s still trembling body and making the most obscene squelching sound as he continued to thrust lazily until they were all far to sensitive to go on.

The three of them collapsed in a sweaty, boneless heap on the bed. Mindful of the man they had so thoroughly fucked to exhaustion, the brothers eased out their now softening pricks, eliciting a small whimper from John, and carefully rolled him onto his stomach between them, gently stroking his shoulder and back and pressing soft kisses against whatever bits of flesh their lips could reach without moving too much themselves. John sighed contentedly, drifting off into a sated sleep with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Didn’t I tell you he was beautiful?” Sherlock said at last.

“Indeed you did brother. Breathtakingly beautiful I believe were your exact words. And I can confirm unequivocally that you were not exaggerating.” Mycroft chuckled and trailed one finger down John’s spine, his gaze following the same path until it came to rest atop the swell of his arse. “And that…” He went on, his gaze travelling lower to John’s hole, red and swollen and not yet quite returned to it’s pre-fucked size, leaked excess lube and the combined cumloads of two cocks. “Is the most beautiful sight of all. One that shall remain indelibly etch upon my memory. For that I cannot thank you both enough.”

“You’re welcome. And I’m sure if he weren’t currently somewhat incapacitated John would say the same.”

They lay like that for a while, both of them drinking in the sight of the sleeping doctor. After some time Mycroft sighed.

“I should leave before he wakes up.” He said with a faint hint of reluctance.

“Don’t be absurd. John will probably sleep for a week after tonight’s activities. And you’re the British government for goodness sake, who knows what worldwide calamity you might inadvertently trigger because your sex addled mind is too tired to properly consider all the possible ramifications of one decision or another? Stay. Rest.”

“Well, when you put it so eloquently perhaps it would be unwise of me to rush off. Very well, I’ll stay but just for a few hours. I still intend to be gone by morning.”

“Good. But for now…” Sherlock yawned heavily causing Mycroft to do the same, then they both lay their heads on the pillows and joined John in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews appreciated


End file.
